Our Little Valentine (Emily Series,pt 4)
by AC1830
Summary: Adam and Emily have been married a little over a year. Emily has a surprise for Adam on Valentine's Day. This is a little follow up story for the Emily Series.
**Our Little Valentine**

Strains of a waltz wafted through the bedroom window of a suite at the International House Hotel in Virginia City. Although it was the middle of February, February 14 to be exact, the room had become rather stuffy so Adam Cartwright had cracked the window just a bit. Judging from the sounds of the music and laughter that floated on the air, he determined that the town's Valentine's Day dance had just begun.

"Adam, can you please help me fasten the back of my dress?"

Adam turned to see Emily, his bride of a year and six weeks, standing with her back to him. Her deep blue brocade dress was just balanced on her shoulders and she was holding the back partially closed. She looked over her shoulder to see if Adam was coming to help. In three steps he was behind her. He started working on the hooks, slowly moving up her back.

Emily giggled and gently scolded her husband, "Adam stop kissing me each time you fasten a hook, or we'll never get to the dance."

"I'm sorry, my love. You're just too tempting to resist. Suck in your breath a little. I can't seem to get these middle hooks closed. I don't recall this dress being so tight on you the last time you wore it."

Emily took a deep breath and held it. Once she felt he had finished, she let it out slowly. Adam turned her around to admire his handy work. "This dress makes your eyes light up like the stars, my sweet. I won't be able to take my eyes off you all evening."

Emily smiled and leaned in to whisper in Adam's ear. "You can't take your eyes off me at any time. But I thank you for the compliment, my love."

Adam took her in his arms and kissed her deeply.

After a moment of sheer pleasure, Emily gently pulled away, breathless. "Now will you please put my necklace on me and we'll be off." She handed him the heart-shaped pendant with two suspended sapphires in the center.

Adam placed it around her neck and fastened it. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. Rolling his eyes up to look at their reflections in the mirror he smiled. " 'I'm never far away,' " he quoted as he reached up to finger the necklace. Both of them remembered that Adam had given Emily the necklace on her birthday just before he had returned to Nevada from Sacramento. It was to remind her that he would always be there for her after all that had happened with her former fiancé, Jason Landry.

Emily turned in Adam's arms and put her arms around his neck. "Now that we are married you will never be far from me ever again." She kissed him again, but it was shortened by a loud round of laughter coming through the window.

"We better go. I bet Pa, Joe and Hoss are already there." Adam moved to close the window then picked up his black jacket and slipped it on.

"Adam, have I told you that I've had the most wonderful day and that renting this room was a stroke of genius so we don't have to drive all the way back home tonight?"

"Many times, Emily, but I never tire of having you stroke my ego, so just keep saying it."

They both laughed gaily as they left the room and headed toward the ballroom.

Couples in colorful dresses and formal suits moved around the dance floor like snowflakes swirling in the winter winds. Emily swayed to the music as they waited in line to enter the ballroom. Once inside, Adam quickly surveyed the room and found his father. He led Emily to a large table near the dance floor.

"Good evening, Pa."

Ben stood and greeted his son and daughter-in-law. After they were seated Adam asked while scanning the room, "Where are Joe and Hoss?"

Ben tipped his head toward the dance floor as he sipped some punch. Adam followed his gaze and found both of his brothers on the dance floor with some beautiful young ladies. Emily noticed. "I see they did find some dates for the dance."

Ben nodded, "Yes, Emily. Those ladies are good friends. All of them will have a good time tonight. Might I say you look positively radiant this evening, my dear."

Emily blushed and lowered her eyes. "Thank you Ben."

Adam stood and took Emily's hand. "Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?'"

She looked into his eyes and answered, "I'd be delighted."

Adam bid his father farewell and escorted Emily onto the dance floor. Ben watched them join the other dancers. His heart was filled with joy as he'd watched the changes in his son since Emily had come into his life. He was so relaxed and it seemed a certain vitality had returned to his life. Adam and Emily now moved as one to the strains of a German waltz. As they danced, Ben noticed the other dancers moved to the side so they could still dance and be able watch the new couple float around the floor. When the music ended, Adam and Emily stood and waited for the music to begin again, seemingly oblivious to the other dancers around them. Over the next two hours, Ben had seen his sons a grand total of 3 times. As busy as they were dancing with their ladies, he also found time for plenty of dances. It was a pleasurable evening for all the Cartwrights.

After dancing the last waltz with his wife, Adam bid goodnight to his family and escorted Emily to the garden area outside the ballroom. They stood in the moonlight, wrapped in each other's arms. The cold night air was silent save for the lingering voices of guests leaving the ballroom.

Adam brushed a stray curl from Emily's face and pulled her into an embrace. Letting out a long, happy sigh she laid her head against his chest, listening to the rhythm of his heart.

"Adam, I am so content tonight. It was a wonderful evening." She looked up to his face. "Thank you for a very romantic day and evening."

Adam brushed her cheek and kissed it softly. "Thank you for all you give me each day. I too had a wonderful time tonight. We'll have many more times like this for a long time to come." Emily shivered letting Adam know it was time to go inside.

As a distance clock struck a late hour, the newlyweds were nestled in their bed. Emily shifted onto her back and snuggled up against Adam. She sighed again.

Adam stroked her arm and whispered into her hair. "Are you all right? You seem distracted, Emily."

"I'm thinking of something. You said we'll have a lot of nights like this for a very long time."

'Mm-mm." Adam had buried his nose against her head and was absent-mindedly running his fingers through her dark hair.

"Adam, what about when we have children. Will that keep us from having times like this?"

Adam stopped twirling her hair and rose up on an elbow to see Emily's face. "Emily, when we have children, evenings like this will be even more important. I'll always make sure we have special times together."

Emily stroked his cheek then took his free hand and placed it over her abdomen. "Well, I guess we'll find out in about six months."

There was total silence, then Adam shifted and sat up to look at Emily straight on.

"You mean…a …baby? Are you sure?" He couldn't grin any bigger.

Emily grinned back. "Yes Adam, a baby. Happy Valentine's Day, my love."

Adam just stared and grinned as he whispered, "Our little Valentine."

 _The End_


End file.
